These Poor Children
by EmmaPickles
Summary: When an enemy of their parents come to finish their job. Wendy, and the rest of the children must use their powers to destroy this monster. However their isn't only one enemy, the people they least expect will betray them. Can these poor children save their parents? Better yet can they save themselves? Zack (celrock) Starr (lilnate13) Peter, George and Abigail (TCKing)DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

** These Poor Children**

**Note: Welcome to These Poor Children. I decided to upload this chapter today and update it again after Christmas. The first chapter will focus on my ocs and their family only. Next chapter will be about the rest of the characters. This is the sequel to These Poor Sucks MS this takes place 14 years into the future. I will do a prequel to this when I'm done called These Poor Teenagers which would be how the rugrats life turned into this. Anyway enjoy this chapter thank you.**

**Chapter One: The Water Is Calm.**

**Summary: When an enemy of their parents come to finish their job. Wendy, and the rest of the children must use their powers to destroy this monster. However their isn't only one enemy, the people they least expect will betray them. Can these poor children save their parents? Better yet can they save themselves?**

Name: Wendy Eberhart Bishop

Age: 7-8

Birth date: June 14th, 2020

Parents: Caden Bishop and Anne Eberhart.

Hometown: Oakland, California.

Current Residence: Salem, Massachusetts.

Talents/Skills: Her powers come from her emotion. She can create potions and read peoples true feelings. She can also feel aura's.

Appearance: Long black hair that reaches her waist. She has sapphire blue eyes. She has a star mark on the back of her neck.

Name: Cameron Eberhart Bishop

Age: 5-6

Birth Date: August 2nd, 2022

Parents: Caden Bishop and Anne Eberhart.

Hometown: Oakland, California.

Current Residence: Salem, Massachusetts.

Talents/Skills: His powers come from his mind. He has the power to create his own spells. He can also summon demons.

Appearance: Short ginger hair and sapphire blue eyes. Has a huge star mark on his back.

Name: Aiden Bishop Finster

Age: 3-4

Birth Date: September 22nd, 2024

Parents: Chuckie Finster and Natalie Bishop.

Hometown: Paris, France.

Current Residence: Oakland, California

Talents/Skills: He is a shifter, which mean he can turn into any person. He can make potions and create portals to their homeland.

Appearance: Short dark red hair and emerald green eyes. Has a small star mark behind his ear.

Name: Olympia Bishop Pickles

Age: 1-2

Birth Date: May 10th, 2026

Parents: Tommy Pickles and Juliana Bishop.

Hometown: Oakland, California

Current Residence: Oakland, California

Talents/Skills: N/A

Appearance: Long shoulder length dark purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. No mark.

**Written: December 6th, 2014.**

**Location: Salem,Massachusetts**

**Date/Time: April 8th,2028. Early morning.**

Eberhart's and Bishop's Pov:

Caden smiles as he carries the last box into their new house in Salem. It was his uncle Cameron's house, he has left it to him before he was hung in 1693. His wife and children will love living here. It was far away from their hometown but it was a new start. He looked around with a small smile. It looked the same just with a few modern day updates.

Wendy Eberhart Bishop, Caden's and Anne's older child carried a box upstairs towards her new room. Cameron Eberhart Bishop, Caden's and Anne's youngest and last child -Also named after his uncle Cameron followed his sister upstairs. A small box was following after him upstairs which caused both Caden and Anne to chuckle.

"I think this move will be useful for them. This is the root of the Bishop's powers" Anne said kissing her husband's cheek. She carries a box into the kitchen. Caden follows with the box he had early. "I'm happy you are teaching them to use their powers".

Caden places his box on the table and opens it. He takes out the glass cups and throws the bubble wrap to the side. "I don't want to be like my parents and hide who we truly are. I want our kids to embrace themselves not hide it away". He picks up the glasses and put them gently in the cabinet.

"That what's makes you a wonderful husband and father" Anne said opening her box. She pulls out pots and pans. "What do you want for dinner? I can go to the market tonight and get something to cook".

Caden finished the glasses, cups, plates and bowls and moves onto another box. "Hmm, can you make your famous seafood stir fry?" He asked opening the box glancing at his wife.

"Anything for you honey. I will take Wendy with me later. Make sure Cameron finishes his drawing later. Natalie still wants to hang it in her gallery".

"Cameron has true talent he can become a professional when he gets older" Caden said with a proud smile. He was proud of his son. Hopefully he decided to go pro with this. "Natalie and Chuckie will be coming tomorrow with Aiden".

"Yeah, Juliana and Tommy will be coming next week" Anne said grabbing her purse and car keys. "How long are they planning on staying? I want to know how much food to buy tomorrow".

Caden leans against the counter with his arms crossed. "Natalie is planning on staying for two weeks, Chuckie will be here for fours days because he has to go back to work. Juliana and Tommy will be here for a week".

Anne nods walking out the kitchen. "Wendy! Let's go. We have to go to the supermarket". Wendy runs down the stairs, she had her hair tied back in a pink bow. She was wearing black jeans and a white tank top.

**Location: Oakland, California**

Finster's and Bishop's Pov:

Aiden Bishop Pickles, Chuckie's and Natalie's only child was in his room picking his clothes for a two week stay at his uncle's house in Salem. He was excited to go to the place were his mother's family started. He closed his suitcase and drags it down the stairs. They were driving right now in order to make it the next morning in Salem.

Chuckie had the truck packed and grabs Aiden's suitcase putting it into the back. He closed the trunk and gets into the drivers seat. "Are you excited about going to Salem?".

Aiden nods his head quickly as he climbed into his seat. He put on his seatbelt and looks at his parents. "I can't be anymore excited, I hope Wendy helps me with making potions". He said bouncing happily in his seat.

"I'm sure Wendy won't mind helping you, let's just hope we have a relaxing time" Natalie said reading a book. She had a feeling in her gut something was going to happen soon.

Chuckie looks over towards his wife with a small smile and pulls out their driveway. Natalie flipped the page in her book.

Aiden grabs his backpack off the floor and pulls out a dead flower. He waves his hand over the flower and watches it turn into a beautiful red rose. "When we get there can I show uncle Caden and Aunt Anne the home protection spell I have been working on?". He asked looking at the flower.

"Of course, everyone would want their house protected Aiden. I'm sure the two won't mind" Natalie said looking up from her book at the rode. Every time she looks at the rode it reminds her of the accident. She quickly looks down at her book and takes a deep breath.

**Location: Salem, Massachusetts.**

Eberhart's and Bishop's Pov:

Cameron was in his room sitting on his bed with a sketchpad in his lap. He was drawing something he has seen in his dreams. It was a passageway that was dark and creepy. It had a symbol of death written all over the walls. In his dreams he felt like he has been to that place many times before.

Far off in the back was a dark figure barely noticeable. But whenever you look at the drawing it feels like someone is watching you. Cameron grabs a black color pencil and shades in the darkness. His art Natalie wanted to hang it up in her art gallery in Oakland California but he didn't mind. His was getting fifty percent of the profit.

Caden knocks on his son's door. Cameron looks over towards the door and waves his hand opening the door. Caden walks inside and watches his son work. "Are you nearly finished?" He asked.

Cameron looks up from his work and nods his head. "I'm already finished" he said in an emotionless tone. Cameron was a weird kid that kept mostly to himself. He would love being alone and drawing all the time.

They would get complaints home from teachers about his behavior, so Anne decided to homeschool him and she still is. Cameron holds up his painting to his father. Caden stares at the picture feeling like someone in the pictures was staring at him. Though there wasn't a person the the drawing.

"It feels like someone is staring at me it's strange" Caden commented. However He couldn't look away from the drawing.

"That's because someone is looking at you. You can't see him but he can see you. He keeps himself hidden and unknown in the dark" Cameron said closing his pad and looks down at his bed. "He is in my dreams every night. Even though I can't see him, I know he is there just staring at me with pitch black eyes".

Caden stares at his son with confusion. "Why haven't you told me or your mother about these nightmares?" He asked with a frown.

Cameron sighs and removes himself from his bed. "Because they aren't nightmares. These dreams I have are signs. Something dark is coming". He said before walking out the room.

Cameron was having dreams about some figure with pitch black eyes? This was weird and he definitely had to talk with Anne about this. He walks out his son's room and downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**These Poor Children**

**Note: Welcome to chapter two of these poor children. I was planning on posting it after Christmas but honestly I couldn't wait. So please enjoy. Next chapter I will do a huge time leap too 2036. I will have side stories to fill in the time gap.**

**Chapter Two: Calm Rivers**

**Name: Preston Pickles Wehrenberg**

**Age: 3-4**

**Birth Date: November 21st, 2024**

**Parents: Zack Wehrenberg and Starr Pickles**

**Hometown: Oakland, California**

**Current Residence: Oakland, California**

**Talents/Skills: He has speed, he can also heal people. He's is better at black magic than light.**

**Appearance: Short slicked back blonder hair and bright blue eyes. Has a star mark on both his heels.**

**Name: Dustin Pickles Wehrenberg**

**Age; 3**

**Birth Date: February 2nd, 2025**

**Parents: Zack Wehrenberg and Starr Pickles**

**Hometown: Oakland, California**

**Current Residence: Oakland, California**

**Talents/Skills: He has strength, he has intelligence. He can quick come up with a plan that works a 100 percent. His is better at light magic than dark magic.**

**Appearance: short/curly dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Has a star mark on his right shoulder blade.**

**Name: Blair Jacob Smith**

**Age: 3-4**

**Birth Date: May 27th, 2024**

**Parents: Sabrina Jacob and Markson Smith**

**Hometown: Salem, Massachusetts**

**Current Residence: Salem, Massachusetts**

**Talents/Skills: She has wisdom. She is more wise than a lot of children her age. She can use both black and light magic.**

**Appearance: Long/Straight blue black hair and gray eyes with blue taint around the pupil. She has a star mark around her bellybutton.**

**Name: Derek Rivera Pickles**

**Age:7-8**

**Birth Date: November 21st, 2020**

**Parents: Dylan Pickles and Evie Rivera**

**Hometown: Spain.**

**Current Residence: Salem, Massachusetts**

**Talents/Skills: Unlike Cameron he can summon dead witches instead of demons. He can create spells and new potions.**

**Appearance: Long/Shoulder Length caramel hair and light blue eyes. Star marks on each side of the back of his hands. Reason why he wear gloves.**

**The rest of the children are:**

**Niven and Zane DeVille Park. Born January 1st, 2026. Zane has light brown hair and brown eyes. Niven have dark brown hair and green eyes. Parents: Eden Park and Lillian DeVille (Power will be learned in future chapters,same for the rest)**

**Meg Rivera Pickles. Born November 21st 2020. Bright orange hair and green eyes. Parents: Dylan Pickles and Evie Rivera.**

**Chester and Quinta DeVille. Born June 18th 2024. Chester light brown hair and Hazel eyes. Quinta dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Parents: Philip DeVille and Mimi.**

**Shelby Carmichael Matthew. Born January 12th 2025. Half Black/ Half Irish. Fairly white skin- inherited from father. Dirty blonde hair- inherited from father and Brown eyes. Parents: Susie Carmichael and Braxton Matthew.**

**Trevor Carmichael Matthew. Born October 31st 2026. Half Black/ Half Irish. Brown skin- lighter than Susie's. Dark brown hair and light blue eyes- inherited from father. Parents: Susie Carmichael and Braxton Matthew.**

**Jake Pickles Rex. Born July 4th 2024. Half German. Blonde hair and azure blue eyes. Parents: Angelica Pickles and Sammy Rex.**

**Alexander Bishop Pickles. Born December 18th 2028. Jet black hair and brown eyes. Parents: Tommy Pickles and Juliana Bishop.**

**Zinna Pickles Wehrenberg. Born April 18th 2028. Blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Parents: Zack Wehrenberg and Starr Pickles.**

**(You all already know Abigail and George because they are TCKings Ocs)**

**Written: December 10th, 2014.**

**Location: Salem, Massachusetts**

**Date/Time: April 8th, 2028. Evening.**

Jacob's and Wehrenberg's Pov:

"Have you heard of the legend of Bahama?" Preston asked his brother and Blair who shook their head. He smirks and walks into Blair house with was a couple blocks away from Wendy's and Cameron's house. "Then I shall tell you this legend, but first we will need two black candles".

"I know where my mother keeps them!" Blair said with a huge grin. She runs to her mothers room. Preston grabs a chalk and goes into the basement which was dark and scary. He draws a pentacle on the ground with it. Blair comes running downstairs with the two candles. "I got them!".

Dustin watched from a distance."I highly doubt this is a good idea. What if you summon his spirit?".

"Impossible. Cameron Eberhart is the only one who can summon demons which is what Bahama is" Preston tried to correct his brother.

"Cameron can summon is physical form idiot" Dustin snapped at his brother. He was the smart one while Preston was the dumb one. "We can still summon is spirit".

"I wouldn't worry so much Dustin, it's just a legend." Blair said with a soft smile which calmed his nerves. Truth was she too was having doubts about this. Preston's black magic is powerful and can summon Bahama if he truly wanted to. However Dustin's light magic combined with her can cancel out his black magic.

"Alright, Blair but the two candles in the middle of the pentacle and light them" Preston said while pouring a salt around around the pentacle to protect them. Blair did as she was told and all of the step into the circle of salt.

"I still hate this idea" Dustin mumbles with his arms crossed.

"What idea?".

They all jumped upon hearing someone else voice that wasn't their own. The three turn to see who had spoken. It was Cameron with a piece of candy in his mouth.

"You scared me half to death" Dustin mumbles under his breath looking at the older boy. He puffs out his cheeks. "Preston here was just about to tell us the legend of Bahama".

Cameron eyes wander over to Preston, sapphire eyes staring into bright blue ones. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. You do know telling the legend will summon his spirit right?" He put another piece of candy in his mouth. He eyes never leaving Preston's. "Of course you do know this".

Preston's eyes widen as he looks away, of course he knew that's why he was doing it. "What are you doing here Cameron?" He asked with a hiss.

"Well I just moved a few blocks away from Blair earlier this morning. I decided to come visit since Wendy and mom are at the supermarket and father is working on unpacking" Cameron answered his question with a smirk. He walks onto the pentacle and blows out the candles. "You have been caught Preston. I never did like black magic users".

Cameron turns his back and stuffs his hands in his pocket. "I also came here to talk to you about something important" he turns his head looking at Preston. "I knew you were visiting while your mother was in the hospital. She is giving birth to Zinna in eight more does".

"You sure do know everything. It's kinda scary" Dustin said looking down. He may be intelligent but he didn't know everything Cameron knew.

"It can be scary knowing a lot of things do to dreams. I haven't fully accepted it myself" he said looking over towards Dustin with a small smile. "Sometime knowing things is scary". He then looks over towards Preston again. "So you and José Luis huh?".

Preston blushes and looks away quickly clearing his throat. "Blair and Dustin can you two leave us alone? We have a lot to talk about".

Blair and Dustin looked at each other before walking upstairs shutting the door behind themselves.

"So do you like love him?" Cameron asked.

"I'm only 3" Preston said while cleaning up his mess. He liked Derek a lot but he would say love. He was only a toddler for crying out loud.

"Well actually you are like twelve, that's the age you died. Though I would say I was maybe only fourteen when I died".

"When I was hung for being a witch. It was many years ago but we are reborn as different people now. Just learning of my past was enough".

Cameron nods his head slowly and sighs heavily."what was you wishing to gain while doing this... This stupid legend?".

Preston shrugs his shoulders." Maybe I didn't want to gain anything. Maybe-".

"I had a dream about him again. It was terrifying. To know he is there but you can't see him. To know he is watching you. I was wondering if you had the dream again too". Cameron asked sitting down on the stairs. Preston sits down next to him and sighs.

"I haven't had that dream. Do you think it is a sign?" Preston asked with a slight tilt of the head.

"I do. It means something bad is coming. Something terrifying". Cameron said with a slight fear hiding in his tone.

"Cameron I want you to know something. If it's coming back our parents are in trouble" Preston said.

"Yeah I know" Cameron stands up walking upstairs with Preston following him upstairs.

Eberhart's and Bishop's Pov:

Wendy walks into the house with two bag with Anne following behind with four. She closed the door with her front and walks into the kitchen. Wendy places the bags down running off.

"We have to talk about something important" Caden said jumping down from the counter. "Cameron has been having a dream about him, Just like Natalie use to have. He says its a sign".

Anne dropped the bags on the table and sighs heavily." You know I have been getting these strange feelings lately. Do you think he is back for the kids?".

"If anything he is back for us, we have to warn Peter and Kimi. I think it would be a great idea to invite them over".

"Right, I'll get Kimi on the phone" Anne said about to walk away but Caden stopped her.

"I'll get Peter on the phone you start dinner because I'm hungry".


	3. Chapter 3

**These Poor Children**

**Note: Welcome to chapter three this is where the story actually takes off. The first two chapters were more of an introduction. P.S I had the couples picked out already and I wasn't paying attention so I had to change them. I had people with their cousins and that was weird I should have been thinking straighter.**

**Chapter Three: Starting A Rainstorm**

**Ages:**

**Aiden- 11-12**

**Olympia- 9-10**

**Alexander- 7-8**

**Wendy- 15-16**

**Cameron- 13-14**

**Niven- 10**

**Zane- 10**

**Derek- 15-16**

**Meg- 15-16**

**Chester- 11-12**

**Quinta- 11-12**

**Blair- 11-12**

**Shelby- 10-11**

**Trevor- 9-10**

**Jake- 11-12**

**Dustin- 10-11**

**Preston- 11-12**

**Zinna- 7-8**

**Abigail- 10-11**

**George- 10-11**

**Written: December 10th 2014.**

**Location: Salem, Massachusetts.**

**Date/Time: December 31st 2035. 11:59 pm. January 1st 2036. 12:00 am.**

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!".

"Happy New Year! And Happy Birthday Niven and Zane!". Everyone shouted in excitement. It was finally January 1st 2036. They were all celebrating in Caden's and Anne's house in Salem.

After yelling along with everyone thirteen year old Cameron walked off. It has been eight years since his last dream about the shadow but it still have been haunting him. He really couldn't get over it and it was bothering him.

Abigail and Preston noticed him walk off and followed after him. Abigail has also had a dream about the shadow eight years ago but haven't had it since. Preston didn't have it at all but in his other life he had it as well. It surely was a terrifying dream from what he remembered.

Cameron was sitting down on the porch stairs looking up at the sky.

"Are you okay?" Abigail said walking closer to her friend. She sits down beside him on the right and Preston sits down on his left. "Is something bothering you?".

"You know you can tell us anything right?" Preston said with a small smile wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Is this about that dream eight years ago?".

"I can hardly sleep even though it has been eight years since the dream. I'm thirteen years old and still scared" he mumbles with a chuckle. He couldn't even deal with anything now.

Abigail looks down with a frown clenching her fist. She sighs softly " I'm still scared to, I fear for our parents." She confessed.

"Something is coming soon I can feel it. Its dark and terrifying I don't think we can handle this" Cameron said with a sigh standing up. The other two follow his lead "let's go back inside".

The three walk back inside sneaking back into the living room without the adults noticing.

Chester and Jake were both standing beside the couch looking at Wendy from across the room. She was wearing her hair straight down with a red and green crop top Christmas sweater and high waisted black jeans. She had on a scarf and black boots.

"Wendy looks very good today" Chester said watching her talk with Blair and Meg. Chester had a huge crush on her but knew she was too old. "Damn she is hot".

"But she would never date us, she almost sixteen and we are only eleven." Jake said with disappointment. "What do you think of Blair?".

Chester took a good look at Blair and shrugs his shoulders. Blair's hair was tied up to look like a bow. She was swearing an oversized white sweater with pink leggings and black uggs. "She looks cute, but definitely not hotter than Wendy".

"Okay what about my cousin Meg?" Jake asked.

Meg's orange hair was curled, she was wearing a Santa's hat. She had on a long sleeved black dress with white stockings and black small heeled booties. She had a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Meg looks hot, hotter than Wendy? Yeah maybe though I haven't noticed until now" Chester said tilting his head slightly to the side. He has been forced to much on Wendy he hasn't noticed the hotness of Megan.

"So you are crushing on Meg now?" Jake asked with a smirk. He loved teasing Chester about his cousin because he knew he secretly liked her.

"What? No...No I don't like Megan" Chester said with his cheeks a slight pink. He glances over towards her from corner of his eyes. "She is cute".

"Have to noticed Chester looking over here?" Blair asked the two other females. She had noticed from where she was standing she can see Chester and Meg's cousin clearly.

"He was probably staring at Wendy like always. I mean she is the prettiest girl over here" Meg said with a small smile. Though she hoped Chester was staring at her.

Wendy rolled her eyes and places her hand on her hip. "I am not the prettiest girl over here Meg, you are". She laughs as Meg rolled her eyes and shrugs her shoulders. "I already have a boyfriend, your brother".

"Derek huh? Where is he I haven't seen him all night" Blair asked glancing around the room. She had to tell him something important.

"So who do you like Blair? Is it Aiden or George?" Meg asked wanting to know. She was only close with Blair and Wendy, she didn't really like much of the other girls.

"I don't like George even if I did Shelby would kill me because she likes him. I guess I do like Aiden".

"You like my cousin?" Wendy asked slightly shocked. Blair blushes up to her ears and nods her head slowly. "I can totally hook you two up-". She was cut of by the house shaking.

Everyone was shaking along with the house. This was weirs they weren't many earthquakes warns if any at all. This was something supernatural. Cameron was trying to move over towards his sister to only get through across the room hitting a wall.

"Cameron!" Preston and Wendy yelled together watching him fly. Something big was happening right now. The adults were screaming which caused the kids with all their strength to run into the other room.

"Vlad?" Wendy asked. (A/N: No not Vlad from danny phantom. This Vlad isn't a ghost and is my ocs).

"He is the one from MY dreams" Abigail and Cameron screamed together.

The adults were locked up in a cage that was being dragged into the ground. Vlad was standing on it with a wicked smile. He was a shadow a very powerful one who has no master. Vlad has short and shaggy sky blue hair with pitch black eyes. In his living life he was a warlock. He was the one who created black and dark magic. The house shook again causing all the kids to fall onto the floor.

"Mommy!" Seven year old Zinna Wehrenberg cried out reaching for her mother Starr. "Daddy!" Tears were running down her cheeks. She tried running from the cage but her older brother Dustin held her back.

"Don't worry about us baby. We are going to be okay. Preston watch after them please?" Starr asked holding back her own tears.

"We will get you back. We will kill Vlad!" Preston shouts towards the adults as they are completely gone the ground closing.

Cameron stood up running towards the hole before it closed only to get thrown back again. This time Preston caught him before he could hit the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Wendy asked standing up from the floor. She walks over towards the window pulling back the curtains. The whole neighborhood was destroyed, cars crushed and on fire. House burnt down and shadows killing people." This is hell on earth".


	4. Chapter 4

**These Poor Children**

**Note: The parents have been captured by Vlad. It is up to the kids to save them. But how exactly? You will be finding out in this chapter stay tuned.**

**Chapter Four: The Teams**

**Written: December 11th, 2014**

**Location: Salem, Massachusetts.**

**Date/Time: January 1st. 12:45 am.**

"How do you know Vlad?" Quinta asked Wendy from the arm of the couch she was sitting on. She looks over towards the other quickly before looking away. "You mentioned his name when you first laid eyes on him".

Wendy didn't want to lie to them, she couldn't lie to them right now. After what happened they deserved to know the truth. "Last year when I went on that trip to London with my school I just happen to run into this boy named Vlad. Before me and Derek started dating I was dating Vlad. Though it wasn't until I had to leave London I found out who he actually was. I should have been sleeping the night before we was to leave but I couldn't sleep".

_Wendy tosses and turns in her bed trying to get to sleep. Her eyes slowly opened as she stares up at the ceiling. "Why can't I sleep? I have to be well rested before we leave tomorrow." She mumbles and gets off the bed. She was sad she had to break things off with Vlad. Though she did have Derek waiting for her and Vlad was just a London thing._

"Wait! Wait...just a London thing?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. "We are talking about this later".

Wendy frowns softly and nods her head. Of course that talk wasn't going to go well. "Back to the story". She said.

_Wendy was about to go into the bathroom to wash her face but heard footsteps down the hall. Of course being the type of girl she was she went to investigation. Her mother always told her she was a lot like her when she was a child. She stopped at the end of the hallway upon hearing voices. She places her back onto the wall listening._

_"Did you get the pendant?" The voice asked. That sounded a lot like Vlad. What pendant was he looking for? Could it be the pendant around her neck. She grabs the pentacle pendant that she had on holding it tightly. This pendant was given to her by Peter and Kimi it was a gift. A very powerful gift._

_"I...I couldn't find her room" said the unknown voice which was slightly shaky._

_"Her room is 112 B" Vlad biased at the unknown male. Wendy's eyes widen as she backup. So they were trying to take her pendant but what for? Who exactly was Vlad. "Now go get it you idiot, or I'll be stuck back in Cameron's and Abigail's dreams"._

_"Aye Sir" the unknown male said in a low voice and started walking in her direction. Wendy started to panic and runs off only to get grabbed and pulled into a room._

_Wendy started to struggle out of the other's hold. "S-sorry" the female said in a thick British accent. "I didn't mean to scare you but I'm Zoey Milton"._

_"Zoey, may I ask why you snatched me?" Wendy said not trusting her. She could be working for Vlad. Vlad who so happened to be her ex fling and the haunter of brother's and Abigail's dreams. "Are you working for Vlad?"._

_"No the opposite, I'm here to destroy Vlad" Zoey said with a grin. "We will meet again in the future. I just need you to stay alive until then"._

"So if he is after the Pendant that means it holds great value" George said with his arms crossed. He smirks and looks over towards Wendy. "Do you still have that pendant?" He asked.

Wendy nods her head and pulls the pendant from her shirt. "Of course I never take it off" she answered.

"Maybe the pendant is a way to destroy Vlad. That's why he wants it so he can get rid of it" George said.

"That could be the case" Dustin said. He was sitting on the couch in between Chester and Meg. "But it can also be the key to unlocking something powerful. That's why I have a plan but we have to split up in teams".

Cameron, Preston, Zinna, and Blair nods their head in agreement. That was a perfect idea working in team will get a lot of work done fast.

"I have already come up with teams. Team A will be Blair, Jake, George, and Zinna. Team B will be Niven, Zane, Shelby and Abigail. Team C will be Aiden, Cameron, Wendy and Derek. Team D will be Me, Trevor, Chester, and Olympia" Dustin said watching as everyone paired up leaving Quinta, Meg and Alexander. "The three of you are homebase which is the group that stays here. It is important that you put a protection spell up. We don't want any shadows coming inside."

Homebase Pov:

Alex was sitting on the couch playing his hand held video game. He was completely bored and wanted to do something fun but was stuck in the house with his cousin Meg and Quinta.

"Do you think this protection spell can hold off the shadows?" Quinta asked Meg who was finishing the last of the spell.

"It should work, my light magic is more powerful than their black magic" Meg answered once she was finished. She stands up and wipes her hand on her pants.

"Why do we have to be home base?" Alex asked throwing his game to the floor. "This is so boring, why couldn't I be on my sister's team". He whines.

"We can have fun being home base can't we Meg?" Quinta asked looking over towards the other. She was kinda starting to agree with Alex.

Meg shrugs her shoulders walking over towards the couch. "Of course it can be fun, I mean we can shoot the shadows with a light beaming spell".

Alex shakes his head quickly."I am not good at spells. Last time I tried I almost burnt down Auntie Natalie's house" he confessed blushing bright from embarrassment.

"At least you aren't as bad as Derek, he did it in the classroom and made the class pet explode. To this day that still think it was something the turtle ate". Meg said sitting down beside her cousin. She could sits here all day and talk about Derek failures.


End file.
